Dedicated to the One I Love
by AnastasiaMarsters1
Summary: Buffy Summers is sent to live with her Uncle Giles, agent to various recording artists. Dingoes Ate My Baby wants a contract, and Buffy wants to help. When she meets the lead singer, Spike, will her feelings change? AU, BS (and others.)
1. One Night a Day

Title: Dedicated to the One I Love  
  
Author: AnastasiaMarsters  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is sent to live with her Uncle Giles, agent to various recording artists. Dingoes Ate My Baby wants a contract, and Buffy wants to help. But when she meets lead singer, Spike, will her feelings change? AU, B/S (and others).  
  
Rating: PG at the moment, but subject to change as I see fit.  
  
Feedback: Is nice.  
  
Distribution: Ditto, but please give credit to AnastasiaMarsters.  
  
Disclaimers: This is my first fanfic. The situations are mine, the characters are not. Buffy, Spike, etc. are intellectual property of people luckier than me. I do not intend to quote material from Buffy, but so much of it is in my daily vocabulary that there might be some, and I recognize that it wasn't written by me. The title is from "Dedicated to the One I Love," by the Shirelles. Watch out, that song may also appear somewhere in this fic. :)  
  
Chapter 1: One Night A Day  
  
Buffy Summers looked past her reflection to stare at dreary gray clouds from the car window. The clouds gave her a modicum of satisfaction - if she was depressed, at least the rest of the world was, too. No great loss comes without some small gain, Joyce always said.  
  
Buffy cringed as her mother's name came to mind. The greatest loss Buffy had experienced in the 17 years of her life happened exactly one week earlier: Joyce's aneurism and sudden death.  
  
'The greatest loss of all,' Buffy thought, 'and where the hell is my gain? A car trip to L.A. in the backseat of Uncle Giles's POS, with Dawn's most prized possessions shoved all around me. Great. Just Great."  
  
Buffy flopped against the car seat with an annoyed sigh, attracting the attention of Rupert Giles. Rupert smiled sadly while watching Buffy in the rearview mirror. Her life was going to be so difficult. his, too, for that matter. He never spent a large amount of time with his nieces other than the occasional holiday, and he certainly wasn't used to having any children in his home.  
  
Work, however, was another story. As a talent agent with numerous connections in the music business, Rupert dealt with children all day, from the factory-produced rock band to the blubbering pre-teens with stereotypical stage moms.  
  
Everything was stereotypical in Los Angeles, he realized. These naïve and emotionally fragile girls from Sunnydale would need extra care.  
  
***  
  
Dawn gasped as they turned into the driveway of Uncle Giles's house - no, mansion. Buffy glared at Dawn, annoyed that she would show any sign of liking their new situation. Dawn ignored Buffy, and her gaping expression turned into a huge smile as Uncle Giles drove up a long, curved driveway, each curve revealing more about the property. At first glance, the massive white home seemed foreboding and stark, but as the car traveled closer, the welcoming pool, volleyball courts, and stables behind the house changed the girls' first opinions.  
  
At sight of the stables, Buffy forgot her annoyance and joined Dawn in a look of utter shock.  
  
"What's that barn thing, Giles? Do you have animals here?"  
  
Giles cringed at Buffy's addressing of him with just his last name, but he smiled at her interest in his home.  
  
"It's a stable, with horses. I remember that Joyce told- rather, um, I remember that, ah, you took riding lessons one summer, is that correct?"  
  
Buffy flinched as her uncle mentioned correspondence with her mother, but she really had taken riding lessons at a camp in Sunnydale. It was before her father left them, and therefore when they had been able to afford camps for whatever she and Dawn had been interested in.  
  
"Yeah, I took lessons." Buffy thought for a moment. "Do you think that. um, that I could go check out the horses?"  
  
Horses meant freedom and better times when both of her parents were with her.  
  
"Sure, Buffy, I'll let you out now and you can go investigate whatever you'd like. I'll have Angel put your things in your room, come in whenever you're ready."  
  
Dawn interrupted, "Can I come, too? Who's Angel? We have our own rooms?"  
  
After Hank Summers left the girls, they always had to share a rather small room, so Dawn was growing more excited by the minute.  
  
"Uh, no, you can't come, too. Go help Giles and. Angel? Who's Angel?" Buffy repeated Dawn's question.  
  
"Well, ah, Dawn, there are many things inside the house you can see, and I'll even let you pick out which room you'd like to have as your own. And Angel is my assistant, mostly with work, but after I told him about you girls, he was insistent that he meet you and help me get you settled."  
  
'Him? A guy? With a name like that?' Buffy thought. 'And who would be insistent about meeting a couple of motherless teenagers? Sounds like a psycho to me. Probably an ancient old dork like Giles who wants to pat our heads and bug us about Mom. What does Giles do that he needs an assistant, anyway?'  
  
"Umm, yeah, I think I'll get out here, Giles, I'll walk to the stables," Buffy confirmed.  
  
As she left the car and started on the footpath to the stables, Buffy shook her head in amazement. 'Here I am,' she thought, 'checking out horses in some huge stable behind Uncle Giles' gigantic house, while Dawn picks out probably a suite of bedrooms for herself, when she's never even had one to herself since before she was old enough to appreciate it. Well, I appreciate it, at least. Maybe this place is the small gain. Mom really was a huge loss...'  
  
Buffy, lost in her thoughts and starting to feel really depressed again, pushed open the stable's side door, and came face to face with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.  
  
A/N: "One night a day" is a song by Garth Brooks, and I think that it really fits the mood at the opening of the chapter, and gives a little insight as to how I think Buffy and Dawn are feeling on the car ride to Giles's. Listen to it, it's a great one! :) 


	2. Wild Horses

Title: Dedicated to the One I Love  
  
Author: AnastasiaMarsters  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is sent to live with her Uncle Giles, agent to various recording artists. Dingoes Ate My Baby wants a contract, and Buffy wants to help. But when she meets lead singer, Spike, will her feelings change? AU, B/S (and others).  
  
Rating: PG at the moment, but subject to change as I see fit.  
  
Feedback: Is nice.  
  
Distribution: Ditto, but please give credit to AnastasiaMarsters.  
  
Disclaimers: This is my first fanfic. The situations are mine, the characters are not. Buffy, Spike, etc. are intellectual property of people luckier than me. I do not intend to quote material from Buffy, but so much of it is in my daily vocabulary that there might be some, and I recognize that it wasn't written by me. The title is from "Dedicated to the One I Love," by the Shirelles. Watch out, that song may also appear somewhere in this fic. :) (Eventually! I'm getting there, trust me!)  
  
Chapter 2: Wild Horses  
  
Buffy pushed open the stable door, nearly hitting the man who was on his way out.  
  
"Whoa, watch out, babe! You could put someone's eye out," the tall man leaving the stable said with a smirk. He turned to walk around Buffy, but paused, looking her up and down. "Hey, wait a sec. You're. ah, Buffy, right? One of those chicks moving in with Rupes?" His eyes continued to work their way over Buffy's body, pausing long enough to make his intentions clear.  
  
Buffy bristled. At first glance, this guy was a total hunk of salty goodness. Unfortunately, though, he was one of those boys who became much less attractive after they opened their mouths.  
  
The combination of depression over her mother, surprise at seeing someone in the stables, and indignance about being mentally undressed pushed Buffy to the edge. "First, I'm not a babe or a chick: this is a stable, not a farm. Second, who the hell is 'Rupes'? And who the hell are you?"  
  
The man smiled, his expression amused and dangerous at the same time. He leaned against the stable wall, raising his eyebrow as he introduced himself, "Angel."  
  
Buffy's eyebrows shot up at his introduction; she would have been less surprised to find out that this guy was a thief or mass murderer instead of her uncle's assistant. Hell, for all she knew, he could be all three. Buffy smiled at this thought, which caused Angel to widen his grin. As soon as Buffy noticed Angel's response, she grimaced and stepped back.  
  
"Angel, huh? Nice name. Yeah, I'm Buffy, and I think I'll just be going inside now."  
  
Wishing to widen the distance between herself and Angel, who was giving her total bad vibes, Buffy turned sharply on her heel and headed back towards Giles's house.  
  
"Whoa, babe! I mean, Buff!" Angel dashed ahead of Buffy, cutting her off. "Don't run away, I don't bite. Usually," he smiled. "Listen, ah, you like horses? I could show you around, introduce you to the good ones."  
  
Buffy hesitated. She was sure she didn't like this guy, but putting up with his attitude would be worth it if he really did know the horses' attitudes. Buffy sighed, "Okay, show me around."  
  
Buffy turned her back to Angel and began to walk into the stables. Angel took advantage of his new viewpoint, smirked, and followed Buffy inside.  
  
***  
  
Dawn burst out of Giles's car as he pulled into his garage. She ran to the house door, but stopped in her tracks as she noticed her surroundings.  
  
"Um, Uncle Giles? I don't mean to sound rude. but why on earth would you drive this old rust box when you have 3 shiny, attractive, and generally perfect other cars?"  
  
Giles laughed out loud at the expression on his niece's face. "Take a closer look, Dawn, those are all two-door, two-seaters. I felt that the, ah, 'old rust box' would be a better fit."  
  
Still chuckling, Giles guided Dawn into his home. As he opened the door, Dawn took in the marble flooring that made even a coat room look opulent. Giles took off his raincoat and set it on a wrought-iron bench, gesturing for Dawn to do the same. The sky had been gray and rainy most of the day, rarely offering patches of sunlight to their trip. Dawn's first impression of her new house, however, made up for the miserable car trip.  
  
As Giles led Dawn into the massive hall and foyer of his home, he called out, "Angel! Bella! We're home!"  
  
Dawn stopped, confused. "Bella? Who's that? Please tell me that at least that one is female."  
  
Giles laughed again, these girls had certainly not lost their voices and independence in their grief. "Yes, she is. Isabelle - Bella - is my housekeeper, I suppose. More like a friend. I don't use much of the house, so there's not much cleaning, but she does occasionally do cooking, washing, whatever is needed. She's been a constant here, and I'm sure you'll like her. If you need anything at all and you can't find me, ask Bella. She's sure to spoil you, of course."  
  
Dawn smiled at first, but was worried that Isabelle might expect her to open up and talk about Joyce. Dawn bit her lip, and decided to put off meeting new people for as long as possible.  
  
"So, where are the bedrooms? Maybe I could pick out mine. I have to unpack my bathroom stuff right away, otherwise Buffy hogs all of the space."  
  
A voice came from beside her, "Oh honey, Mr. Giles has bathrooms all over the place, I'm sure you could even have two of your own if you asked nicely."  
  
Dawn hadn't noticed the beautiful woman who had entered the foyer. She was older than Joyce had been, probably nearly fifty, but without any gray hair or obvious wrinkles. Her age was only revealed by her wise eyes and obvious air of domesticity, and a gentle smile that added a spark of mischief to her serious face.  
  
Giles smiled back at the woman, obviously glad to see her. "Bella, dear, this is Dawn. Dawn, Isabelle."  
  
Dawn tried to mask her disappointment at having to make introductions and offered her hand politely to Isabelle. Isabelle, however, immediately wrapped Dawn into a hug.  
  
"If there's anything at all you need, I'm nearly always around. And you can always ask me for things that Mr. Giles says no to," Bella added with a wink.  
  
"Bella!" Giles attempted to reprimand his housekeeper, but instead broke into a smile. "Speaking of always around, where is that-"  
  
Giles was cut off by the slam of the french doors separating the back yard from the sitting room off of the foyer. Buffy stormed into the house, Angel slinking in behind her.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Giles muttered. Louder, "Buffy, dear, I see you've met Angel."  
  
Buffy snorted in reply, and Angel gave his standard smirk. 'Angelic face, maybe,' Buffy thought, 'but he sure is an asshole.' After the second "accidental" grope in the stable, Buffy had slapped Angel, who kissed her in return. Enraged, Buffy had marched from the barn into the house, and was in no mood to socialize any more.  
  
Isabelle took in the situation with one glance, and grabbed Angel by the wrist, leading him into the kitchen. She called over her shoulder, "We'll surely get acquainted soon, Buffy, but at the moment, I'm sure I need to scold my son."  
  
Bella disappeared into a connecting hallway before her words could register with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Dawn was the first to react, asking, "Son? Was that Angel? He sure is hot."  
  
Buffy cringed, "Stay away from him, he's pretty much disgusting. And who was that woman?"  
  
Giles sighed, the first moments at his home didn't appear to be agreeing with his nieces. "Yes, that was Angel, he is my assistant. That was his mother, Isabelle, she is my housekeeper." He took off his glasses to clean them, muttering, "and one of them is worthless."  
  
The stress of the last few weeks had been wearing on Buffy's nerves, and she didn't feel like putting up with any more for the time being. "So, Giles, do you have a phone anywhere in this place? I need to call Willow."  
  
Trying his best to be patient and accommodating, Giles nodded his head. "There's a private line to the studio, if you'd prefer to use that one. Here, it's to the left and down the stairs."  
  
Giles started towards the side of his home, heading in the opposite direction from where Isabelle had pulled Angel away. Dawn and Buffy had both raised their eyebrows when Giles had mentioned a studio, and they glanced at each other before following him.  
  
"Studio, Uncle Giles? What kind of studio? Do you like art, like mom? I mean, art, like, an art studio?" Dawn quickly backtracked over her mention of Joyce, knowing that it would only hurt everyone in the room.  
  
Giles sighed, knowing that the girls hurt deeply, and decided to continue the conversation in what would hopefully be a happy direction. "It's a recording studio, Dawn, but just a small one. Just enough to improve terrible demos that might stand a chance with a label."  
  
With that, Buffy and Dawn stopped in their tracks. "A recording studio?" Buffy shrieked. "Demos? Like, for bands? Do they come here?"  
  
Giles nearly jumped for joy at this obvious connection with the girls. "Yes, they do come here occasionally, but we mostly see new artists, so don't expect Justin Timberlake to be staying in a guest suite by the pool," he added with a smile.  
  
Buffy could hardly stand still; she loved new, unique music. In Sunnydale, her favorite passion was to hang out a local clubs with live bands hoping to someday make it big in Los Angeles. Thrilled at this connection between her old life and this new one, Buffy could hardly wait to get her best friend, Willow, on the phone.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Again with the Garth Brooks chapter title. What can I say, I love that guy! And also, thank you to my first reviewer; I'm so glad that my first one was positive! 


	3. I've Got a Good Thing Going

Title: Dedicated to the One I Love  
  
Author: AnastasiaMarsters  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is sent to live with her Uncle Giles, agent to various recording artists. Dingoes Ate My Baby wants a contract, and Buffy wants to help. But when she meets lead singer, Spike, will her feelings change? AU, B/S (and others).  
  
Rating: Recently changed to PG-13 due to language and a few things I have planned for the future, but I still believe in Spuffy goodness for the whole family!  
  
Feedback: Is Great! (Thanks so much to all who have reviewed!)  
  
Distribution: Ditto, but please give credit to AnastasiaMarsters.  
  
Disclaimers: This is my first fanfic. The situations are mine, the characters are not. Buffy, Spike, etc. are intellectual property of people luckier than me. If I quote any BTVS, it's because it's perfect and fabulous, and I recognize that I didn't write it. The title is from "Dedicated to the One I Love," by the Shirelles, and I seem to enjoy naming chapters after Garth Brooks songs.  
  
Chapter 3: I've Got a Good Thing Going  
  
"And THEN, the ass had the nerve to kiss me! And oh, wait, you will absolutely not believe where I am right now," Buffy continued excitedly into the phone.  
  
"Umm, I would guess that you're still in your Uncle's house." Willow Rosenberg responded. "And if you're not, that would be very strange, and you have a lot more explaining to do. This guy, Angel, there was kissage?"  
  
"Nasty kissage," Buffy clarified. "Followed by me walking away. And I'm not just in Giles's house, I'm in the recording studio in his house!"  
  
"Recording studio? Wow, Buff, that is pretty incredible. Does your Uncle have a band or something?"  
  
At that, Buffy burst out laughing. "Sorry, Will, I forget that you haven't met him. He's definitely not the band type. He's an agent, or something. He finds bands and helps them get into the business. I really hope I get to hang around while he works, that might help take up some of my free time here. It stinks that you're so far away, Will." Buffy paused for a moment, playing with her hair. "You should see him... Angel, I mean. That face, those arms. Those are definitely good arms to have."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "I thought he was an ass? Anyway, I guess I should go before my mom realizes that it's July and that we're probably not discussing calculus. Are you ever gonna come back and visit us? Xander whines constantly about how much he misses you, despite the fact that he's always attached at the lips to Cordelia."  
  
"That's gotta be hard to do. Both the whining while attached, and the actual disgusting attachment," Buffy commented with a grimace. "Whoa, wait! I have a totally better idea! You guys need to visit me here, there are a billion rooms, and there's plenty of time before school starts in the fall. I'll ask Giles and find out what he says. Call you tomorrow, Willow!"  
  
Buffy and Willow finished their conversation, and Buffy hung up the phone in the production booth. After checking the room for any possible eavesdroppers, she walked into the actual "studio" area, which she hoped was soundproof.  
  
The tempting microphones hanging from the ceiling, as well as freestanding around the room, had been drawing Buffy's attention during her entire conversation with Willow. Earlier, she rejected her inner rock star fantasy, largely because Dawn's first response in the studio was to belt out show tunes while hopping madly around the room. 'All those dance classes, and she's still a dork,' Buffy recalled with a roll of her eyes.  
  
But now, with no one around, the temptation was too great. 'Just one song,' Buffy thought, breaking into a grin.  
  
***  
  
After she and Giles had left the studio, Dawn had been free to wander around the house. While attempting to figure out the general floor plan, Dawn discovered several rooms she intended to check out later, but one that stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Wow," Dawn murmured, her eyes and mouth wide. As if by an instinctive reaction, Dawn took off her shoes and stepped into a different kind of studio: comprised of wood floors, full length mirrors, and a ballet barre along each wall. "This is just too perfect."  
  
Dawn rifled through the CD collection under the sound system in the dance studio, trying to decide what to play. As she narrowed down her choice, she jumped as the studio door was loudly pushed open.  
  
"Hey bite size, what's with the snooping?"  
  
Dawn turned sharply around, and saw Angel leaning against the door frame. "Uh, I could ask you the same thing. And by the way, I live here now, so it's not snooping. Do you live here, or do you have some hidden life of your own?"  
  
Angel sneered and started to stride towards Dawn, but thought better of it. Suddenly, his mood changed, and a huge, goofy grin appeared on his face. 'Goofy, stupid, and totally fake,' Dawn thought.  
  
"So, ah, kiddo. You like music? How about your sister, what kind of music does she like?"  
  
"Subtle," Dawn responded. "She likes all kinds of music, I guess. And anyway, I was just leaving, so if you don't mind."  
  
Dawn headed for the door, and was surprised to see Isabelle step inside and give Angel a glare.  
  
"Angel, dear, it's getting late," Isabelle said with a tense voice. "Why don't you head home, I'll be there soon." Isabelle waited until Angel had left the room before turning to Dawn.  
  
"He wasn't bothering you, was he, honey?"  
  
"Oh, no, not really. Just asking about Buffy, and I thought I should go to bed, it's been a long day."  
  
Isabelle frowned, and then relaxed and patted Dawn on the shoulder. "Now dear, don't you worry a bit about Angel. You don't have to protect him, I know him better than anyone. He's had some. problems in the past, but I hope those are all over. Rupert, ah, I mean, Mr. Giles hired Angel as a favor to me, and I firmly intend for him not to regret it."  
  
With that, Isabelle ushered Dawn out of the room and pointed her towards the downstairs recording studio. "Now go help your sister find the bedroom you picked for her, and I'll see you both in the morning."  
  
***  
  
Groggy from a night of sleep in an unfamiliar bed, Buffy stumbled blindly out of bed and into the hallway. Tracing the wall with her hand, Buffy found the next door, which she hoped led to a bathroom.  
  
Buffy pushed the door open and found a shower to her left and a toilet and sink to her right. 'Score,' she thought with all the effort she could work up on a Saturday morning.  
  
She stepped into the shower, and wondered who had unpacked all of her soaps and shampoos. 'Probably Isabelle, she seems like quite the mother hen.' With a smile, a new thought entered her head, 'I wonder how much of that mothering she gave to Giles before Dawn and I moved in.'  
  
Just after Buffy had lathered her hair, the water from the shower spout turned ice cold. "Shit!" Buffy shouted. 'You'd think that in a palace like this the hot water wouldn't run out. Unless Dawn got to it all before me, in which case I think I'll have to kill her.'  
  
Still grumbling, Buffy turned off the faucet, wrapped a towel around herself, and went in search of another bathroom.  
  
Her bedroom and bathroom were near the main staircase into the foyer, so Buffy walked downstairs to start her search. If she couldn't find a shower there, maybe Giles or Bella could point her towards one.  
  
Buffy paused in the foyer, and since she couldn't see anyone nearby, she decided that yelling would be an efficient solution.  
  
"Isabelle! Giles! I need a little help, folks! Giles! Where are you?"  
  
"Down here, Buffy!" Giles called from the recording studio.  
  
Sighing and realizing that she was dripping water all over her Uncle's house, Buffy turned towards Giles's voice and walked to the studio staircase.  
  
"Giles, I need some help, the hot water ran - ahh!" Buffy slipped on the third stair to the bottom, and landed with an "oof!" on the floor. The sound of laughter made her look up, and, as if falling down the stairs with only a towel on wasn't bad enough, Buffy looked up into the eyes of 4 gorgeous guys who were thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
Blushing furiously and trying not to cry, Buffy started to stand up, but stopped as one of the guys approached her.  
  
He had short, reddish-brown hair, and a gentle smile. He hushed the other guys, and turned to Buffy, saying, "Hey, it's alright. Are you okay?" With Buffy's nod, he helped her up, adding, "I'm Oz. And you are?"  
  
"Buffy," she replied, still embarrassed. "And I really think I need to go hide under a rock." She turned to flee, but stopped as a new voice spoke.  
  
"Hey, love, take this." A tall, bleach-blonde who had been sitting on a sofa in the back of the room stood up, and threw a black leather duster to Buffy. "Fits you better than that washcloth, especially on the way up." He gestured to the stairs, and grinned with a mischievous spark in his eyes.  
  
Buffy blushed as she ran up the stairs, attempting to cover herself with the duster. She was still bright red with embarrassment, but couldn't help grinning at the look on the blonde guy's face. 'And that voice! That is definitely a good voice to have!' Buffy giggled all the way back to her bedroom.  
  
***  
  
A/N: And we finally meet Spike! There's more contact to come soon, I promise. This chapter was mostly to finish laying framework. Thanks for all reviews! (And three guesses where the chapter title is from.) 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much to all who have reviewed, and I'm sorry that updates are taking a little long. I just finished the semester (exams, etc.), so I should be getting back to work soon. Thanks for your patience and your comments! :) 


End file.
